U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,188, entitled “Continuous Torque Inverse Displacement Asymmetric Rotary Engine”, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an Inverse Displacement Asymmetric Rotary (IDAR) engine. The engine includes an inner chamber wall, an outer chamber wall, and a movable contour. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/732,160, filed Mar. 25, 2010, which is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, presents improved embodiments vis-à-vis the embodiments of U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,188. The present disclosure provides significant improvements over these embodiments, as described herein.